Gift of the Biz-Bender
by welcometofightclub
Summary: For the past 3 months, Varrick Industries has been bankrupt. Varrick has been wrapping his brain around an idea that will get the company back on track, while Zhu Li has been working a secret job. But, when Varrick finds out what type of job she's been pulling, will his brain wrap around that concept. Inspired by the show "Titus," Episode - "Gift of the Car Guy." Humorous Two-Shot.
1. Something from me hiding you are

**The plot for this fan-fiction is based of the short live but amazingly hilarious Fox sitcom "Titus," and the episode "The Gift of the Car guy." I highly suggest you check it out. That show is unlike any sitcom out there - cause it straight up gets DARK in it's subject material. If I had to make a top ten favorite TV shows of all time, Titus would be on that list somewhere.**

**Cover is by Vicky Pandora from her Deviantart page.**

**And now, onto the show.**

* * *

><p><em>Evening Citizens of Republic City (or at least those of you who read the Varrick Ind. Gazett). <em>

_With every paper, I always add an editorial piece. It helps to keep the creative juices that kept my empire alive flowing. A man can only hang himself upside down and devour spicy dishes for so long before he has to try something else. These editorial pieces have done a wonder for keeping me - as Asami Sato puts it - "legally insane." _

_Perhaps I've should've wrote more pieces these past three months. _

_As many of you readers know, Varrick Industries hasn't been doing so well since the induction of the new spirit portal a year ago. It took a lot of time and money working with Future industries to get Republic City back on track - in my opinion, it was too much money. _

_For I have decided that this editorial piece will also be a public announcement. For the past 3 months, Varrick Industries has been bankrupt. _

_A lot of factors are to blame. First of all, our newest mover "Bolin, Hero of the World," flopped like a caterpillar-ant from the highest branch of a leche tree. Part of the reason for the terrible turn out was because of the mediocre special effects; and these not so stellar special effects were due to the limited budget we had to film; and the limit budget was due to the fact that we were spending most of our money on clean-up for the city, new clean energy machines that did NOT incorporate the now outlawed spirit vine technology, and donations to several orphanages and charities established by both Varrick Industries and Future Industries. _

_Even when I was looking down the barrel of bankruptcy, I still donated to the causes that I felt the little voice in my head deemed morally right. Why?_

_It's part of a saying my father indoctrinated to me when I was a young man (before the circus people took me away). _

_"If you want to achieve success, you got to make a bold move." _

_Perhaps that should be engraved in my tombstone, because every choice in my life (especially the ones within the past three months) have ben bold moves. _

_But I'm not the only one who made bold moves. _

_Avatar Aang (with the help of Zuko) created republic city. _

_Avatar Korra not only kept the spirit portals open, but opted to publicly married her longtime GIRLFRIEND, (congratulations to Korra Sato and Asami Sato by the way. I always said that the only thing sexier than a woman is two of them). _

_And that saying from my father wasn't just lip service. My father once strapped dynamite around his crotch to score with an earth kingdom bomb specialist. _

_6 months after that, my mother and father were married. _

_He knew something that I began to realize when I was growing up (thanks to his advice). If you see something, go after it: no matter what the cost. I remember one time - when I was still a young lad in the circus business (age 17), before selling that first canoe that changed my life forever, that a group of buddies and I wanted to attend a dance club where beverages of all kinds were served (if you know what I mean). Unfortunately, our scruffy attire kept us from even getting in the line. _

_But I wasn't about to let anything stop me: _

_Not even the two huge bouncers and the metal chain that they could metal bend to their will. _

_Guess what? I got IN! I didn't even have to acquire fake ID's for the gang. _

_All I had to do was stand on the hood of a Satomobile going 60 miles per hour & stop 8.4 feet from the bouncers. My body catapulted itself over the large line of people, past the bouncers, past the front door and I made it inside, where I came to a stop after my head crashed into the bar. _

_Afterwards, I got up, dusted my shoulder off, cleaned the blood out of my ears, and proceeded to party. _

_See? I didn't let anything stop me. Not even a concussion the size of three air bisons stacked on top of one another._

_Of course, I was hearing nothing but high pitched static for a week. _

_And that's the point. Sometimes when one makes a bold move, there are consequences. Does anyone reading this believe that Avatar Aang foresaw Kuvira when he and Zuko decided to use Earth Kingdom property to create Republic City? Did Korra foresee the re-emergence of the air benders and Zaheer escaping prison when she left the portals open? Absolutely not! _

_It's a scientific fact (which I happen to know cause I'm a scientist) - for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. _

_But when one's ass is on the line, a bold move is in order. _

_My industry was bankrupt, and we were on the verge of ending up so far in the hole that we wouldn't be able to dig ourselves out of it ever; even with my beautiful wife Zhu Li taking up a secrete job on the side. _

_A bold move was in order._

* * *

><p><strong>*Varrick Industry's Republic City manufacturing plant, Ground Floor, 174 AG*<strong>

Varrick never thought that one day he and a former prince would be running away from a demented wife who was chasing after them with a wrench larger than his warship; but that was exactly the situation he found himself in.

With his heart racing at a pace that his fervent legs were keeping up with, he and Prince Wu ran into the Republic City Plant's ground floor. Passing several prototypes of several machines currently being halted in the manufacturing process, the prince and the head of a shipping enterprise ducked from several tools Zhu Li hurled at them. Varrick once called Zhu Li, "a cold heartless war machine," thinking that she wouldn't ever express emotion during the attack; choosing rather to be swift and vigilant in her doing.

That was not the case at all; as Zhu Li was throwing each wrench, screwdriver, and needle-nose plier at the fellas, screaming at the top of her lungs, "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!"

With eyes wider than the excessively large saucers of pancakes Varrick had for breakfast, he and Prince Wu rushed into an office room located smacked dab in the middle of the ground floor. Varrick held the door open and both he and Prince Wu rushed in, and locked the door behind them. Now the only thing separating the boys from Zhu Li's wrath was a shatter-proof window which foresaw the plant's operations.

And what invoked Zhu Li's anger in the first place?

As Zhu Li proceeded towards the boys, with a large wrench in her hand, and she stopped at table which laid directly against the window, placed her hands on it…

…and proceeded to tell the boys why she was angry, with a smile that would make Amon soil himself.

"You know….Varrick….honey," Zhu Li frighteningly referred to her hubby as, pacing slowly and methodically back and forth for the boys. "What I love most about Marriage is the…_communication _that occurs between partners. Communication is when two people who love each other convey information through words, or gestures, or maybe just a simple smile."

Varrick began quivering in his boots as he realized what he did. Sweat poured down every inch of his body as he thought that his final moments would be at the hands of his angry wife. After all, he did commit the ultimate flaw in marriage: _lack of communication. _

_"_And maybe, this communication," Zhu Li continued, "Would help me understand why you, Varrick, dear, why you would-"

and with that she quickly and strongly tapped the table below her with the wrench, causing both Varrick and Prince Wu to jump out of their skin. "-SOLD, MY, SATOMOBILE," Zhu Li screamed.

Silence laid in the air for about 30 seconds.

"Well tiger-seal," Varrick replied, fear evident in his shaky voice. "When you put it like that…it does sound like I did a bad thing."

Zhu Li tapped the table again with her wrench, this time much more strongly, and with a pouting face that would make Lin Bei Fong proud.

Wu hid his face from Zhu Li by burring it into Varrick chest with a yelp and a cry.

"Listen, you're scaring Wu here!" Varrick pleaded his wife with a fearful scream of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Gift of the business bender<strong>

"Ok tiger-seal," Varrick announced in a tone that a Raven-Lion tamer would use, while also holding out his hand. "I'll come out, if you put down the wrench."

The angered look that was once on Zhu Li's face had replaced itself with a comforting smile (which in the current context had a completely opposite effect) and mouthed the word, 'ok.' Slowly, she put the Wrenched down on the table in front of Varrick and Wu, and then placed her hands behind her back.

Another 30 seconds of silence abounded.

"…I'll come out," Varrick announced again, "If you back away from the wrench."

Zhu Li flashed another one of her scary smiles, and slowly did an about-face. She paced away methodically from the table.

As Zhu Li walked away, Varrick directed Wu to open the window in front of them. As Varrick went out the door to meet up with his angered-beyond-reason wife, Wu grabbed the Wrench and followed Varrick.

Although Varrick and Zhu Li now faced each other, there was a lot of negative space between the two. The mannerism that both possessed spoke volumes about the current emotional state. Zhu Li had a faux smile that could strike fear into the hearts of millions. Varrick paced back-and-forth on the balls of his feet and looked down at the ground, demonstrating a guilty and nervous tone that was like a child when told by his or her parents to say what they did wrong. Silence came around once more.

"Hi," Zhu Li said quickly.

"Hi," Varrick said quicker, in a way which showed how he desperately wanted to defuse the situation.

Zhu Li closed her eyes and clenched her fist. She was trying to make words but the rage within her body was making it difficult.

"Varrick," she proclaimed in a disappointed tone. Realizing that she still couldn't speak, she let one word speak volumes. "Hi," she said again.

Just like before, Varrick responded with a quicker and nervous, "Hi."

Placing a hand to her chest, Zhu Li fought through the rage and said the first true sentence that she spoke in a calm and reserved manner.

"Help me understand this," Zhu Li exclaimed while looking Varrick dead in the eyes (who was trying to avoid the soul gazing eye contact as much as possible). Zhu Li, as she continued to speak, made steps towards Varrick (who surprisingly didn't back up). "I really want to understand this…you see..I really, really, _really _want to understand-"

At this point, Zhu Li had gotten close enough to her husband that she instinctually placed a hand on his shoulder. From the contact, Varrick's body went stiff as if he saw a ghost. His eyes even possessed the same wide-eyed fear.

"Don't be scarred," she immediately told Varrick, in the same tone of voice that the 'Hi's' were in.

Although his face didn't say it, Varrick's throat quivered out a, "o-o-o-k-k-kay" as a response.

"You see…" Zhu Li continued, making sure her eyes were locked in with Varrick's. "I need you to tell me how you could sell my satomobile without asking me first." With that said, she backed away, showing that if Varrick would give her a reasonable answer, she wouldn't hurt him.

Varrick, unfortunately wasn't good at social morays, and being so frightened that he couldn't think straight, Varrick tried using his charm to sooth his wife. Unfortunately, it didn't come out as suave as he was hoping for, and instead came out like a desperate attempt to retract the situation (which was exactly what it was).

"Well…" Varrick began with a nervous smile. "…tiger-seal…you were sleeping."

Zhu-Li's face returned to the frown.

"And you look like a spirit when you sleep; so peaceful and tranquil," Varrick continued, this time with a smile.

Imbecile Wu, still holding the wrench and standing away from the couple, interjected into the conversation with, "Spirits don't need Satomobile's Zhu Li. They can fly."

**"GIVE ME THE WRENCH!" **Zhu Li shouted, not looking at Wu, but holding out her hand towards the former prince.

Frightened, Wu asked Varrick, "Should I?"

"Wu," Varrick grumbled as a definite 'no.'

The heat from Zhu Li's gaze was starting to create smoke clouds off Varrick's face, and it was in that moment that Varrick decided he would have to fess up to his mistake. While it wasn't necessarily a big mistake, Varrick knew that Zhu Li wouldn't understand the situation and felt that if he revealed too much information (at least at this point in time) his wife would shut him down. And so, nervously trying to catch his breath, Varrick informed his wife on why he sold her Satomoblie.

"Well I had this surprise that I was going to give to you, and I was going to give it to you when you weren't so cranky," Varrick explained, with the last part of his sentence going back to his signature Varrick ignorance.

Zhu Li leaned towards Varrick's face, murder clear as day in her eyes.

"AHH!" Varrick screamed as he leaned back. "But!" He shouted holding up his finger. "But, But…"

Zhu Li stood in her spot, face still extended, awaiting for the answer.

"…I guess I'll show it to you now," Varrick stated.

Varrick walked around his wife while Wu followed him. As Zhu Li tagged along, she noticed where they were going. Before them stood a Satomobile unlike any Satomobile Zhu Li had ever seen. For starters, it was long. The front wheel's were easily 25 feet away from the back wheels. And on top of that, while most Satomobiles had the steering wheel and drivers set located at the front of the mobile, the wheel and driver's chair (it only had one chair) were resting right next to the GIANT back tires. In front of the driver was the humongous engine, which spanned the length of the mobile, with giant pipes bending out and up into the air. It would've been a really impressive model…

…had it not been corroded, practically broken down with flat tires, missing pipes from the engine, and basically looked like a piece of crap with no paint job and rusty chrome.

In a normal sitaution, Zhu Li would've laughed at her husband's antics of wanting to make a grand entrance, when he lifted the red rag (that was less than 1% of the Satomobiles size) sitting on the engine, and proclaimed "**Ta da**!"

Even Wu added to the spectacle with his announcement to Zhu Li, "A NEW SATOMOBILE!" He said in a joyful and cherry voice.

Instead, Zhu Li frowned, and with a tone that would've depressed Eska, she stated, "wow…an ugly Satomobile. yay."

"No, No, No," Varrick said quickly as he ran towards his wife, trying to soothe and comfort her. "It's a funny mobile," Varrick explained.

Zhu Li shot him a look that basically screamed confusion.

"…and an ugly mobile…It's an ugly funny mobile," Varrick explained.

Then with a smirk, trying to make light of the situation, Varrick said, "It's a fugly mobile, ha ha-"

Zhu Li lunged forward like she did earlier. Varrick screamed again.

"But," Varrick exclaimed reassuringly. "But…it's _your _fugly mobile."

Zhu Li's jaw dropped. "…_what?" _The former assistance asked in shock.

Varrick did not picked up on the surprised tone, and instead went on one of his well known, happy business tirades. These were the types of rants that made Varrick a legend in the business world. These were the rants that made movers possible.

"Yes Tiger-Seal," Varrick proclaimed with pride. "You're looking at the future enterprise of Varrick Industies. Please let me introduce to you, Varrick drag racing!" He ended the last part with an exclamation of joy, and then clarified, "a sport of my design…and also Wu's - UP TOP OLD SPORT!"

Wu, with a giddy smile, jumped up and exclaimed, "YEAH," as he high-fived Varrick.

Then, with his feet firmly planted on the ground, the former prince started to do the one thing that he tried desperately for so long to make into a career. Wu began to sing: much to Varrick and Zhu Li's dismay as both plugged their ears with the first note.

"SHOOTING DOWN THE ROAD LIKE VAATU'S SON, VARRICK DRAG RACING IS NUMBER 1, WE'RE GONNA RACE YA, WE'RE GONNA RACE YA, WE'RE GONA-"

"Wu!" Varrick shouted, causing the well clothed young man to jump.

Varrick then laid a hand on the guy's shoulders, and while gazing into his eyes, he made something perfectly clear. "We've been over this before kiddo," Varrick stated slowly, enunciating every word. "We…don't…need…a theme-song."

With a sad and disappointed frowned, Prince Wu slouched his shoulders, and walked away and around the newly designed drag Satomobile.

"So you just went off and invented a sport?" Zhu-Li asked her husband in confused frustration. "A sport that involves Satomobiles - i assume - and you don't even have an FUNCTIONING SATOMOBILE! You probably had to push this thing in here!"

"Well of course I had to push it in here. I mean look at this thing: it cant' drive; it's a piece of junk," Varrick replied without thinking or looking at his love and instead looking at the car. He said everything with his trademark Varrick-voice.

Varrick immediately caught himself, looked at his wife intuitively, and held up a finger as he explained himself. "It's a piece of junk that we are going to fix up, make several models of, and start a sports phenomenon that will change the world. Eventually will be able to race this baby!"

He had such passion in this project that he assumed his natural joy would rub off on Zhu Li. But after exclaiming "yeah," in a powerful and victory filled tone of voice, he noticed that his wife had crossed her arms, narrowed her eyelids, and furrowed her brows. It was look he had come to know in the year that they've been married, the _"really?" _look.

Varrick tried to find a scapegoat. Pointing at Wu, he shouted, "Wu, sing!"

And both Varrick and Wu were off.

"WE'RE GONNA RACE YA, WE'RE GONNA RACE YA, WE'RE GONNA RACE YA!"

All the time that Varrick and Wu sang, Varrick would occasionally reach over to Zhu Li and touch her, trying desperately to make her happy. It was a romantic and cute mannerism. It just reminded Zhu Li more of what made Varrick a good husband.

But she couldn't focus on that right now, as a headache was rising up and rising fast. It was already unbearable to have to deal with the fact that she had absolutely NO MODE of transportation now. She had to get to her job that she took up since Varrick industries starting going under, a job that she requested she HAD TO GO TO ALONE: which meant Varrick couldn't hire her a driver, no matter how many times he offered to do so. Now, she had to sit here and suffer Wu's voice as well. Varrick wasn't exactly tone deaf, but was not a vocalist either.

Eventually, while rubbing her right temple with two fingers, she snapped. Enough was enough.

"SILENCE!" She screamed.

Varrick and Wu went stiff. The room remained like this for another 30 seconds.

Then Zhu Li laughed out of sheer disbelief and confusion. "So, wait," she said in her sarcastic and desperately-trying-to-cling-to-sanity tone of voice. "This is _My _car, but I can't drive it?"

Varrick then walked over to Zhu Li (who when she was speaking, walked herself over to a tool chest). In a comforting tone of voice, Varrick answered her.

"I know," he replied. "It's complicated."

Zhu Li picked up a pair of bolt cutters. Varrick, without even blinking, placed his hand on top of hers and sat the weapon down.

"Well, she could theoretically drive it," Wu stated. "If she doesn't mind going 1 to 180 in a straight line."

Wu ended his sentence with a laughed filled with tomfoolery. He held up his hand, waiting for the high-five. Varrick turned and singled it off. Then he passed on the pair of bolt cutters to Wu.

As Varrick passed the bolt cutters, Zhu Li, desperately trying to get her husband to listen, stated "Honey, Honey, Honey," several hundred times.

It was when she screamed, "SIR," at the top of her lungs out of old habit, that Varrick snapped his attention towards Zhu Li.

Zhu Li wasn't even sure where the outburst came from.

One thing was definitely for sure, something changed in Varrick. With a growling voice and with hungry eyes, he softly grabbed his wife's hand and bent down to kiss it.

"I haven't heard you call me that in forever," Varrick said with passion in his low voice.

Zhu Li angrily ripped her hand from his soft grasp, and brought it up to smack him. Varrick yelped and jumped up, bringing both his hands up to, like a criminal or fugitive would do to say 'Don't Shoot!'

A brief pause passed between the two as Zhu Li took deep breaths. Then, she softly placed her hand on her hubby's left shoulder.

"Hey," she said calmly. "It's Ok. I know things are complicated. So lets see," she began this next sentence as she looked back down at the tool chest, taking her gaze away from Varrick's face. "How can we simplify this. Well first, we could try to figure out-"

Then, loosing all manner of reserve, she grabbed Varrick's face with the thumb and index finger of her right hand, pushing his cheeks together like a mother would do if they caught their child screaming obscenities, and bringing his face down to her face-level, she yelled, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

Then, still angry, she brought her volume down. "I mean, c'mon honey. We are _Married. _That means were a team. Say it with me, _team." _

Varrick replied through his clenched cheeks being held by Zhu Li's hand. "_Team_."

"And we make big decisions _together_," Zhu Li added. "Say it."

"_Together,_" Varrick replied.

"Especially big financial decisions," Zhu Li concluded.

"…I know, it's complicated," Varrick answered.

Zhu Li furrowed her brows again. That was _not _the answer she was looking for.

* * *

><p><em>It's a scientific fact that girls mature faster than boys. But what scientist came to that conclusion? <em>

_A girl scientist._

_I rest my case._

* * *

><p>Looking down at her watch, Zhu Li's day went from bad to worst.<p>

"Varrick," she whined. "I have to be at work in exactly 40 minutes."

"Like I've been saying," Varrick interrupted. "I'll have one of our employees take you."

"They don't work like that," Zhu Li corrected her former boss. "I know you'd like to think they they are just a whole bunch of miniature assistants running around, doing our errands, but you can't work them like that. I have to go to work by myself, and I don't have a SATOMOBILE. Did you give any thought to that?"

Varrick, without hesitation, stated, "Well, I still have my Satomobile, I'll just take you to work myself."

And with that, Varrick rushed out of the ground floor to get his car ready. As he was racing to the door, he heard "NO!" being shouted at the top of Zhu Li's lungs.

The tone of voice is what caught him off guard.

Stopping, he turned around slowly. Far back behind him, Zhu Li had her back towards Varrick, and stood completely motionless.

The thing about the 'no,' that Varrick found so inquisitive, was how it was unlike all the other 'no's' that Zhu Li had stated before concerning this topic. When they had dinner at home, discussing Zhu Li picking up another job discreetly to help dig themselves out of the finical grave, Zhu Li calmly refused rides from the employees like Varrick suggested. He figured it was because if she got rides from employees, they would start asking questions, they would find out about the bankruptcy, one of the employees would spill the beans and the fire-ferret would be out of the bag.

But now, Varrick was offering her a ride, and there was no problem with that. But her tone of voice was much more frantic than it was when he offered the employees to drive her to work. It enticed Varrick's curiosity. Having her so quickly to refuse him giving her a ride meant only one thing -

- _something _was up.

Varrick walked back towards his wife. When he reached her, he asked a simple question. "Why not?"

Then Zhu Li revealed her face.

_My how the tables have turned, _Varrick thought.

Before, it was him with the nervous smile trying desperately to diffuse the situation. Now, in this moment, Zhu Li was acting like a fumbling cartoon character in a mini-mover (as Varrick liked to call them). Her nervous and sporadic laughter made it hard for Varrick to interpret what Zhu Li was saying half the time.

"Be-….Because," Zhu Li desperately wheezed out as she backed away from her husband. Varrick followed. "Because…you'll…uh…um" then she turned her back towards him as she desperately thought of an excuse. Then it hit her.

"You don't have the address," she barked out quickly, with her back towards Varrick.

Varrick smiled mischievously. He walked towards his wife slowly.

"But…" Varrick interjected. Between his words, his baffled chuckle came through. "I know somebody who works there…_you. _So maybe, you could give me directions to the place. Don't worry, I'll wait."

Zhu Li turned quickly, hoping to invoke that fear that she had placed in the heart of her lover a few moments ago. She had everything nailed down perfectly. Her eyes were wide, her voice was loud, she even had her finger pointed.

It was the delivery in her voice that screwed it all up.

"HEY!" She shouted. "CAR NO DRIVE NOT WORK ME! EVERYTHING THINK THAT SOLVES YOU!?"

An awkward silence came about for thirty seconds. Varrick then broke the silence with an all-knowing tone of voice and a smile.

"Something from me hiding you are?"

* * *

><p><em>I've learned a lot about the small ticks and mannerisms Zhu Li has in the year we've been married. For example, when she's lying, "Words not from her mouth flow not good."<em>

_When she's hungry…"she angry like bull." and I'll just leave it at that. I have the scars and the multiple broken tea-cups to prove it._

* * *

><p>"What are you hiding from me Tiger-Seal," Varrick asked with his signature grin, while also sporting a tone of voice that showed he was <em>very <em>interested in what was going on.

"I'm not hiding honey, I'm right here," Zhu Li, with her nervous tone of voice, nonchalantly replied.

"…_What?" _Varrick asked confused, hands now on his hips.

"WHAT?" Zhu Li shouted while turning her head, as if she was answering someone off in the distance. Then, with barley a pause, she answered her own fake question that was never heard. "OK, I'M COMING!" Then she walked away from Varrick, completely ignoring and deflecting the head of Varrick Industries line of inquiry.

"…_What!?" _Varrick asked again, this time more befuddled than before.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Zhu Li answered the imaginary voice while entering the office that Varrick and Wu were held up in moments ago.

As Varrick's brain started melting into swiss cheese, someone emerged into the plant from behind him. An all too familiar voice laughed out loud at the sight of the new Satomobile that Varrick was designing. Part of it was because it was so dirty. But when the words were finally spoken, Varrick got a feeling that it wasn't just the degrading design that made the Avatar laugh.

"So you took perfection by my girlfriend's design," Korra exclaimed with a smirk, "and tried making it longer, faster, and stronger just to toot your own horn. Compensating much Varrick?"

Varrick turned to see Korra with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. He sighed. Korra was an awesome ally to have, but he was starting to get annoyed with her budging into Varrick Industry business. It wasn't like he was going to go back to war-profiteering anytime soon. However, ever since Future Industry started bailing out Varrick industries when the shipping company was going under, and ever since he and Asami began to collaborate and joint-venture projects, Korra was always around pulling his chains. She loved to mess with him. And now that she was married to Asami, she got more chances to do so.

"Not now Korra," Varrick politely commanded as he went around the Fugly mobile to speak with her.

Korra then noticed Prince Wu underneath the machine.

"I've must've left my mind back in the spirit realm," Korra proclaimed, "Cause I never would've guessed in a million years that Wu would ever get his hands dirty."

"Varrick promised me partnership in his new interprise if I helped with the design a little bit," Wu replied. "Plus, it's not as bad as I've always thought it would be. Once you get past the icky grease, it's kind of peaceful: like meditation."

"Interprise?" Korra said with quirked brow, folding her arms over each other. "Does Asami know about this?"

"She's not involved in this project," Varrick answered.

"You're using a Satomobile as the main design, I'm pretty sure my girlfriend has to be aware of what you're doing," Korra told Varrick.

"If I were a carpenter," Varrick answered, "and I built a chair, do I have to inform the first guy that ever built a chair 'hey buddy, I'm using your design?'"

Korra hummed. "Good point there," Korra stated. "No harm no fowl. Anyways," Korra then began to walk towards the office that Zhu Li had entered in just before Korra arrived. "I'm here to pick up some papers that Asami accidentally left-"

When Korra reached the door, Zhu Li opened it; and then two immediately were face to face.

The room turned cold.

"-the…last time….she…was," Korra slowly mumbled; eyes wide. Zhu Li's expression matched Korra's perfectly. They were both full of fear and both on the same wave-length.

Varrick didn't even have to wait when both immediately turned away from each other - cheeks red with embarrassment - to know that something was up.

"Korra," Zhu Li stated quickly like Varrick's earlier 'hi's.'

"Zhu Li," Korra mimicked exactly the same way unintentionally.

Varrick raised his brow with both his arms crossed. Disappointment was one of the emotions he was feeling, but bewilderment and confusion accurately described his facial expression. Silence filled the room again (there was more dead space in the air than that one scene in "Bolin, hero of the world," where the earth bender fought martians).

Then, quickly and out of nowhere…

"OK I GOTTA GO!" Zhu Li shouted.

"ME TOO, BYE!" Korra shouted as well.

Both of the girls were about to high-tail it in opposite directions; Korra getting ready to ride an air-sphere, whereas Zhu Li was going to run back into the office.

But before any step could be taken -

"WAIT A MINUTE! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Varrick interjected.

Although there was no outer forces at play, both of the girls stopped dead in their tracks. A psychologist would chalk to up to the intense feelings of shame and embarrassment that Korra and Zhu Li possessed at the moment. Varrick walked in-between the two girls, still holding the index fingers on both his hands up.

Varrick then eyed down his wife, and walked towards her.

"I'm going to take you to work, and on the way there, maybe you'll tell me what's going on," Varrick commanded.

Zhu Li's eyes went wide. "No no," she responded rapidly. "You can't take me to work." Then her eyes darted to Korra for a way out. "Korra, he cannot take me to work."

Korra caught on and came to Zhu Li's aid. "Absolutely. You can't take her to work Varrick," Korra forcefully proclaimed. "There's a lot of psycho's out there. She should walk."

Varrick smiled and shook his head at Korra's fast suggestion.

"Korra, you know what Zhu Li is hiding," Varrick said. "She's the love of my life and-" then he turned his head back to his wife, "-you know me, I'm not the type to pry." Then he turned his head back to Korra, "But something odd is going on I feel that I have a right to know what's going on. I want to help in any way I can."

Then he turned his head back to Zhu Li, "I love you Tiger Seal," Varrick softly spoke as he looked her in the eyes.

Zhu Li stared back into his eyes for quite some time. She could see the trusting and caring nature that lied beyond his gracious gaze. But she also knew that what she had to say could mean disaster. She felt that she had no strength to tell him what really had been happening the past 3 months she took up her private job.

But it had to be said, and Korra knew it to, so looking at the Avatar, Zhu Li said, "Korra," as her plea.

Korra looked at the ground, sighed, and then told Varrick what was up.

"Remember when I was talking about how I would celebrate my bachelorette party with Mako, Bolin, Opal and Ginger?" Korra asked Varrick.

"Of course," Varrick replied. "You stayed in the Southern Watertribe for three days and participated in a hunt with your dad, got hammered, raised hell and came back for the wedding "

"Well…" Korra tepidly began. "The fun didn't stop once we got back to Republic City" Korra sighed once more, and then let it all loose.

"It was on the last day," Korra told Varrick, "and we had just docked in Republic City, when Mako - obviously wasted by this point - said that we had to do something else. The night was still young, and I was equally wasted as well, so we started brainstorming ideas. I think it was Ginger and Opal who suggested a co-ed strip club."

* * *

><p><strong>* "The Flash in the Pan," strip club. Republic City. 2 months ago*<strong>

Korra wasn't in the right state of mind to explain why she wanted to hit on the waitress in front of her so bad. All she knew was that the combination of males and females stripping, with alcohol in her system had became a dangerous combination, and she felt all tingly inside.

Besides, she was _the motherf**kin Avatar _as she told Bolin and Mako all night. She could get away with anything. She knew the waitresses in strip clubs never took off their clothes, but with a little cash and her signature Korra charm, perhaps she could sneak a peak.

She approached the sexy waitress from behind. The waitress was dressed in a sexy maid getup. Her hair was done up in a bun. The dress was also strapless, so Korra got a good view of her milky white shoulders. Plus the mini-skirt left nothing to the imagination.

Drunk and Stupid, Korra walked over, spilling her drunk, and rubbed her cash across the shoulders of the waitress.

"Hey girl, wanna hear about the time I made a spirit portal?" Korra slurred out.

The waitress turned around a gasped.

Korra's mind was really fuzzy, but she could've sworn that she recognized the waitress. Her facial structure wasn't particular, but the glasses she sported were very peculiar. But when the waitress spoke, Korra was brought back to reality quickly with a crash.

"KORRA!?" Zhu Li shouted in the maid outfit.

Korra's gasped as well. "OH SWEET SPIRITS, ZHU LI?!"

Within three seconds of the stark realization and horror overcoming them, they both were on the same page. Pointing at each other, they shouted the same thing.

"DON'T TELL VARRICK!"

**Continues in Chapter two. Dun, Dun, DUHHHAHAHAHAHAHA! **


	2. Someone to be irresponsible with

***Varrick Industry's Republic City manufacturing plant, Ground Floor, 174 AG***

Varrick's jaw hit the floor. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breath. He was even surprised that he didn't go blind or have compulsive shock. His brain was screaming, making it hard for him to concentrate on anything at all; much less form words. He simply just stared at his wife, flabbergasted by the news he just heard. His breath became heavy. Zhu Li thought her husband was going to exploded.

And he did. With one final large breath, Varrick freaked. He screamed like he had just gotten shot, and then, as his brain came down from the damage, he formed his first words since the 3 minutes of silence had passed.

"Zhu Li!" He shouted bewilidered.

Zhu Li shot a look to Korra, "Korra," she shouted in a pleading voice.

"Zhu Li?" Korra rebuttal with a 'what the hell do I do,' look on her face.

Varrick turned, angry eyes glaring at the Avatar. "KORRA," he pronounced angry.

"Varrick," Korra shouted back with a 'F**k you' attitude.

"Varrick," Zhu li also stated with a similar tone of voice.

Varrick turned back around. "Zhu Li?" he shouted in amazement.

"WU!" The prince shouted, wanting to get involved in whatever game was happening before him.

"WU!" Zhu Li, Varrick, and Korra shouted at the same time - pointing at the oblivious former prince.

Varrick's jaw hit the floor once more, but this time, it didn't take him nearly as long to form words. In fact, he actually was starting to create a line of inquiry.

"Strip club?!" Varrick asked his wife, flabbergasted.

"Waitress," Zhu Li informed her husband.

"That's _not_ much better Tiger Seal," Varrick told his love.

Zhu Li's eyes cascaded down to the floor. Korra and Wu just stood back and watched the drama unfold before them. It was like something out of an intense one act comedy play. Varrick's demeanor went from surprised, to shocked, to sadden, and now was in a weird limbo between desperation and grief.

"You told me you were working at a pancake house," Varrick said, his innocence ever so present in his tone. Then, with a tiny amount of hope in his voice, he asked, "Is it a strip club pancake house?"

Zhu Li sighed, knowing that Varrick - while angry - was just more sadden and shocked by the situation than angry at her. Like a mother trying to reassure her child, Zhu Li comforted Varrick with the only piece of information that could comfort him.

"It's just a strip club," Zhu Li stated. "And I'm _just _a waitress."

"It's not even like a strip-club," Korra added to the conversation, trying to be useful. "It's more like a private gentlemen's retreat."

Wu then received a revelation. "So, it's like a wild naked chick preserve?" the former prince asked.

"TUMORS!" Varrick shouted at the top of his lungs as he almost collapsed to the floor in agony. "I CAN FEEL TUMORS GROWING IN MY BODY RIGHT NOW!" Then, smacking Korra on the shoulder, Varrick declared to her, "Erase everything you saw from your brain."

"Done," Prince Wu answered a millisecond later, not realizing he was not the one being commanded to erase memories.

Varrick, still staring at Korra, was turned around by Zhu Li, who gripped his arms tightly in a reassuring grasp.

"Varrick," Zhu Li told her husband. "It's not like they saw me naked."

"No, but they saw you around women who were naked," Varrick proclaimed. "And if Korra has the same mindset as I do, if I see someone not naked around naked people, I SEE THEM NAKED!"

"I should've been the one to see Zhu Li naked," Prince Wu exclaimed. "I haven't seen a naked girl in 6 months, it's only fair."

Korra then turned to face Wu. Her mannerisms were akin to a snotty lawyer.

"I've been friends with Zhu Li a lot longer than you have," Korra told Wu, "and I like her as a person more than just her looks. And since I'm the bisexual in this equation, if anyone should've seen Zhu Li naked, it should've been me." She finished her sentence with a 'hmph' and turned back around -

-to face an angry Varrick glaring right into her eyes with his face only mere inches away from hers.

"…and if I did, I would look away," Korra stated in an encouraging voice. And with that, she walked away and into the office to grab Asami's papers.

Varrick was snapped out of his rage-filled gaze with Zhu Li turning him around again.

"Varrick, you're overreacting," Zhu Liu told him. "I just sold drinks there."

"AHHH!" Varrick screamed, eyes going wide and jaw dropping lower. Then, turning back to his wife, in informed her, "That's worst!" Pacing to the other side of the fugly mobile, he explained why. "Cause men think 'I have to pay to see the stripper naked, _but i can get the waitress for free!" _

Zhu Li's frightened and desperate gaze reverted back to her stone cold eyes she possessed long ago. With dead pan disappointment, she said, "Wow…it's like you've been in that situation before."

Varrick 'hmphed,' in defeat. "I was a bachelor long before I had you as my assistant, but that's not the point," Varrick exclaimed. "The point is that you could've done any other job in the world, BUT WHY DID YOU CHOOSE TO WORK IN A STRIP CLUB!?"

"It was the most down key place I could find work," Zhu Li informed him. "No one who enters the club knows who I am. The bouncers and the manager keep my identity a secret. It's an easy job that pays well, and all I have to do is suffer a few random jerks grabbing my ass here and there."

Varrick was practically crying. "They grab your ass?!"

Suddenly, Prince Wu snapped. Holding onto the bolt cutters from early, he rushed out from his side of the funny Satomobile.

"THAT'S IT," He exclaimed like a mad-man. "THAT'S IT, I HAVE TO SEE SOMEBODY NAKED!"

Silence.

"…There's a mirror in the bathroom down the hall," Varrick informed the former prince.

And with that, Wu ran off faster than a bolt of lightening.

Varrick turned back to his wife, where she was waiting with a very important piece of information.

"Honey," Zhu Li pleaded. "I wanted to tell you for so long, but I knew you would act like this."

"That may be true," Varrick replied, "But remember-"

Suddenly, the tables turned again, and Varrick was the one pushing his wife's cheeks together with his right hand. She wasn't reacting like Varrick did. Where he responded with fear, Zhu Li responded with annoyance. Nevertheless, they almost reenacted the entire scene from before.

"We're a team," Varrick informed his wife. "Say it."

"_Team_," she grumbled through her squished cheeks.

"And we make big decisions _together,"_ Varrick told his wife.

At the word 'Decisions,' Zhu Li's eyes went wide, and she broke from her husband's grasp and pulled his hand down. She looked him dead in the eyes.

"No! No, No, No!" Zhu Li exclaimed. "I specifically stated we make big _financial _decisions together. You can't just go off and make big Industry decisions without me." And with that she walked away.

Varrick chased after her and stopped her. "YEAH, WELL YOU CAN'T MAKE BIG _NAKED _DECISIONS WITHOUT ME!"

Suddenly, as if the spirits deemed him as the comedy relief, from down the hall and in the bathroom, both Zhu Li and Varrick heard Wu exclaim to himself, "Oh, that's right! Shake it big Wu. You know that's how daddy likes it!"

They briefly glanced their heads in the direction of the outburst, both unsure of how to react to such a bizarre statement.

"You know what?!" Zhu said, angry and out of her right mind. "I'm going to work. And just to show _you _perhaps tonight will be the night that Zhu Li does the thing!"

And with that, she started walking towards the door, with Varrick walking after her. But before they could get anywhere.

"Varrick, are you here?" they heard President Raiko proclaim aloud. "I came here a little early for our meeting about the clean up of Republic-"

President Raiko came into view. Both he and Zhu Li locked eyes.

And like magic, both he and Zhu Li turned away from each other, with the same tint of embarrassment on their face like Korra and Zhu Li had done earlier. They even addressed each other the same way.

"President Raiko," Zhu Li quickly said embarrassed.

"Mrs. Varrick," Raiko announced at a fevered pace.

* * *

><p><em>Zhu Li informed me that I passed out for two minutes. I have no reason to doubt that she was telling me the truth.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> **"The Flash in the Pan," Strip Club. 1 month ago***

"Hey pretty lady," Raiko stated, stumbling drunk. "Do you wanna hear about the time I banished the Avatar from Republic City?"

Zhu Li felt the jerk behind her grab her ass. She had already suffered enough tonight, and therefore snapped.

"WHATCH IT BUB!" She screamed.

Her and Raiko locked eyes.

"OH SWEET SPIRITS," they both screamed in alarm.

* * *

><p><strong>*Varrick Industry's Republic City manufacturing plant, Ground Floor* <strong>

"Raiko, you saw Zhu Li working at a strip club? Well, gouge your eyes out," Varrick asked quickly and polity, holding out a screwdriver.

Before Raiko could even answer Varrick, the door from the office opened up behind Varrick.

"Ok Varrick," Korra anounced as she walked out. "I just got the papers so now i'm…leave….ing." Her eyes landed on President Raiko.

This time, it was just the president who turned away with a face full of red. Korra stood with another shit-eating smirk painting itself across her face.

"Ahem, Mrs. Korra Sato," President Raiko addressed the Avatar nervously.

"…I don't even want to know," Varrick proclaimed.

"I got two words for you Mr. President," Korra exclaimed mischievously. "Community Theater." Walking away, she stated "you can't hide your talent forever."

Unbeknownst to her, in her walking, she accidentally ended up at the end of the hallway where Wu was located. Wu, not even sure what was happening, opened the door.

"Hey Korra, what's happening?" He announced.

Korra saw everything.

"**MY EYES!" **The Avatar screamed as she used her air bending to run 300x faster than normal out of the plant. "**MY EYES, THEY BLEED FIRE!" **

And with that, The Avatar had left the building.

It was just now Raiko, Zhu Li, Varrick, and an unseen Wu who had re-entered the bathroom.

"I know I'm against the abuse of women," Varrick began his weird argument. "But Raiko, in your case, I would've gladly let you drag my wife the heck out of that strip club."

"Coming from the man who once told me inebriated that 'you don't drag a woman out of a club. you put a 20 in your fly and bait her out.'" Raiko counterattacked.

Zhu Li tapped her husband on the shoulders, whom when he made eye contact with her, she gave the most befuddled look of all time.

"I told you," Varrick stated. "I was a bachelor long time before I hired you."

Varrick turned back to President Raiko. But before Varrick could make a word, the President said, "Mr. Varrick, we should discuss some matters privately, outside, _now!_"

* * *

><p>And with that, both Varrick and President Raiko ended up outside.<p>

"What's going on?" Varrick asked .

Not even flinching, the President took out a check book. "How much do you want?"

"…What?" Varrick asked confused.

"3,000?" Raiko stated as he prepared the check.

"What are you talking about?" Varrick asked confused; still not sure what was happening.

"5,000?" Raiko offered, this time looking Varrick in the eyes.

And that's when the genius finally got it.

He grew a disappointed grin, chuckling at the absurdity of the situation. He backed away from Raiko, trying to conceal his anger. Once he did, he looked back at the president, anger clearly evident by his tone of voice.

"You know, it's funny," Varrick explained. "My business starts going under: you don't help us out, even though we and Future industries are single handedly helping you with the clean up. I can no longer afford to donate to the orphanages of my choosing, and you tell us to get back to work. _BUT…_but…my wife makes you self conscious about your marriage and about having to check each deranged former cheerleader's face before you pinch their ass, and all of a sudden you want to make a deal. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT PRESIDENT RAIKO?!"

silence.

"…I'LL TAKE THAT DEAL!"

* * *

><p>And with that, Varrick accepted a check from President Raiko for 5,000 yauns.<p>

When Varrick got back to his wife, he had the biggest grin on his face. All the anger, frustration, shock, and sadness he felt earlier had dissipated. Like a child at his surprise birthday party, Varrick beamed a great smile and swooped Zhu Li up in a surprise hug.

"WHOA!" Zhu Li stated as Varrick spun her around. "Varrick, what's going on?"

"I just snubbed the President of the United Nations out of 5,000 yauns," Varrick proclaimed. "Now you don't have to work at that Strip Club anymore."

Zhu Li, unsure of what exactly was happening, accepted the check that Varrick held out in front of her, and read it carefully; inch by inch. Varrick meanwhile, stood idly with the biggest smile on his face. He knew for sure that the entire conflict had been resolved. Zhu Li would be so happy.

After 1 minute of detailed reading, Zhu Li looked back up at her husband…

… and smacked him on the arm roughly with her fist.

"OW!" Varrick yelped, rubbing his arm which by now had been bruised. "What was that for?" Varrick asked a very irate Zhu Li.

"You did it again!" Zhu Li responded. "Explain this to me: first you sold my car, and then you sold my job _without asking me!_"

"I manipulated money off the president and I made it so you don't have to work at the knocker locker anymore-" Varrick answered before Zhu Li interjected.

"-YEAH! Without asking me!" She informed Varrick.

"Do you _like _working there?" Varrick asked confused. "Do you get off on it or something? I don't understand."

"What I like is making my own decisions," Zhu Li told her husband.

"You can make your own decisions!" Varrick replied.

"It doesn't seem that way," Zhu Li responded. "Twice today, you made two big finical decisions that affect us as a unit, and _twice_, you never asked my opinion on it."

"It still doesn't make since," Varrick exclaimed. "You think too highly of yourself to do what you're doing now. I know you! This job is the most degrading thing on the planet to you. What are you thinking of while working there that keeps you coming back?!"

Zhu Li opened her mouth to respond.

And then immediately closed it.

Varrick caught this and realized that something deeper lied beyond the surface. Zhu Li gave Varrick a glare that would send any reasonable man running in the opposite direction. It would shivers down the backs of lighting rods. Thunder would tremble at the mere look upon Zhu Li's face at the moment.

"You don't want to have this conversation," she told Varrick. She began to walk around the funny mobile again.

Varrick - like always - chased after her.

"Well what is it then?!" Varrick inquired. "I'm a genius and I don't get it. I'm insane and I still find this to be the most ridiculous situation ever. The job is degrading, it's humiliating-"

"This conversation is over!" Zhu Li interrupted. Varrick wasn't buying it.

"Is it some other guy? What are you getting out of it? Why do you work there?!" Varrick exclaimed.

SLAM!

Zhu Li snapped. Her hand came down on the tool chest, hard. She didn't even notice that one of the tools pierced her skin, cutting it open real bad. She didn't notice the look of shock on Varrick's face as he noticed his Wife's eyes open like black holes. All she knew was that she had been holding a piece of information in her body for months; but it felt like years when it exploded out her mouth.

"**I WORK THERE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SUPPORT US AND I DON'T THINK YOU'LL EVER BE ABLE TO AGAIN!" **

The room drowned itself in absolute silence once more. But this silence was much more dreadful. Zhu Li look a couple of deep breaths in and out before she realized what she had said.

Varrick stood before her, hurt evident in his eyes. What she said nailed him to the core. It rumbled him up and brought the dark truth back into the matter. All of this came down on him. While it wasn't necessarily his fault that she was working at a strip club, it was the consequences of his bold moves that finally laid to rest on his shoulders. All of this, came down to him; and it was his attitude to blame.

Varrick moved back a couple of feet and sat on a stool. He possessed a thousand-yard-stare. His emotions were running wild, and his mind simple took a small vacation as his body tried to calm itself down after such an emotional blow.

Zhu Li felt like shit. She couldn't face her wounded man for quite some time. When she did look up, she only had two words to say.

"I'm sorry."

Varrick briefly made eye contact - still in his deep-thought-trance. Then a voice filled with frustration and anger came through softly.

"You know, if I suck so bad, why do you stay with me?" He asked bitterly.

"Honey, you don't suck," Zhu Li explained. "You just think of these ideas sporadically. You dive in head first before you tell me what you're doing, and half the time you don't have a plan."

Varrick scoffed. "Tiger-seal, I bought a fugly mobile!"

"Ok, Ok," Zhu Li assured him sarcastically. "Great. So you're plan is you're going to race the fugly mobile, and win some money."

"No, it's not that at all," Varrick explained. "I rebuild the fugly car, run some test on it, and then we use it as a model to build 19 other mobiles; that makes 20. These 20 cars can be sponsored up by up to 45 different companies. That's 900 sponsors. These 900 sponsors throw in money into a betting pool. The more they throw in, the larger their advertisement on the car is. Each sponsor hires a driver, and every weekend I plan on hosting these races. The winning car receives 50% of the money from the betting pool of all the sponsors. The winning driver receives 50% of the money in the pool. There is a 25 yaun entrance fee for each sponsor if they want to enter a car/advertisement into the race, and those yaun's go directly to us. We host the event and get money from concession stands and 50% of merchandise sold there by the sponsors who can set up booths for each driver to meet, greet, and give out autographs to fans. BOOM! Varrick Industries has a new enterprise and we're booming again. Not only that, but we create a sports event that happens every weekend, and provides entertainment for all ages. Eventually we'll globalize and races will be happening in every major city on the planet. The first race can happen within 5 months, I guarantee it. And I'm looking at the testing grounds of Future Industries to be the first place where we host a race."

Zhu Li was stunned. "Wow….that's actually not a bad idea," she proclaimed. "A little extreme, but not bad. And it took you-" she looked at her watch. "-less than five minutes to tell me."

"well, _why didn't you tell me?_" Varrick asked, making mocking humping motions with his hips.

Zhu Li gave Varrick the death glare again. "I didn't tell you because I was ashamed."

"Well you don't think I'm ashamed?" Varrick invited Zhu Li to think. "I'm ashamed that I can't support you. HAPPY?!"

"NO!" Zhu Li retorted. "I WISH YOU COULD SUPPORT US!"

"WELL SO DO I!"

"SO WE BOTH WANT THE SAME THING!"

"EXACTLY!"

"SO WHY ARE WE YELLING AT EACHOTHER!"

"BECAUSE WE'RE TWO PASSIONATE LOVERS PASSIONATELY TALKING ABOUT OUR PASSIONATE LOVE PASSIONATELY!"

They both came down from their reconciliation, breathing heavily. Silence came between them once more.

And then Varrick noticed Zhu Li's hand.

"Oh sweet spirits!" He shouted. He jumped off his stool and rushed to her. He elevated her right hand in his hands. "Tiger Seal, you're injured!"

Zhu Li looked down and noticed the nasty cut on the palm of her right hand. The pain didn't even factor into the equation. Perhaps her emotions were running so wild as well that she was in shock.

"It's ok Varrick, I'm fine," Zhu Li told him.

"No, No, No, you're not fine!" Varrick stated. Then, running towards the business office, he said. "I'll be back!"

Literally, within 20 seconds, Varrick was back with a first aid kit that included stitches. Varrick really could pick up everything. Zhu Li never thought Varrick possessed any medical knowledge. However, in under 2 minutes, Varrick disinfected the wound, stitched her hand up, and was starting to apply medical tape around the palm of her hand.

All of this was done in absolute silence.

And then, as Varrick wrapped her hand up….

"It couldn't have been just some other guy?" He asked his wife with a goofy grin.

Zhu Li laughed, hard. The emotional roller coaster that she was on was finally coming to a happy ending.

"I mean - another guy: _that_ situation is easy to deal with," Varrick said. "All I have to do is kick his ass."

With her hand finished, she smiled warmly and placed it softly on Varrick's cheek. The two stared into each other's eyes. This is where they belonged. No matter what hardships they faced, no matter what hills they had to climb; they belonged together. Zhu Li loved her man - callouses and all.

"Varrick," she said softly. "…Hi."

The billionaire winced. "Ohh no. Not hi again."

"No," Zhu Li said softly, and reassuringly, with the nicest smile Varrick and ever seen his wife sport ever.

She kissed him softly on the lips.

"It's a good 'hi,'" she explained when she pulled away. Then the two embraced in a hug.

"…REALLY?" Varrick stated excited.

They looked into each other's eyes: Zhu Li frantically nodding her head "yes."

"YAY!" He exclaimed as he took his wife by the hand, and pulled her along with him.

She laughed at his antics. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"We gotta do the thing in the funny mobile," Varrick said with glee.

* * *

><p><em>If one sees life big, he or she cannot just tell someone else to see it big. They have to show the other person how big life can be. Once they see it, they see it. You got em' old sport. <em>

_And once they see it, you have someone to be stupid and irresponsible with you: together, forever, doing stupid and irresponsible things._

* * *

><p>Both Varrick and Zhu Li placed on their goggles. Varrick stood to the side of the engine. With a wrench over the ignition, with one twist, the fugly mobile would be on. Zhu Li sat inside the drivers seat; gripping the steering wheel tightly - face showing an enthusiastic grin that wouldn't turn into a frown against anything.<p>

"You ready Tiger Seal?" Varrick asked his love.

"Ready Sir," she told him.

Varrick had to surpress a moan. His blood would boil with lust anytime she referred to him as 'sir.'

"Ok," he announce. "Let's DO THE THING!"

He twisted the engine and the fugly mobile came on with such power and veracity, it sent shivers down both their spines.

But then something happened.

Thankfully, the vehicle had one of the most powerful breaks ever in neutral, so it wasn't going anywhere.

However, what Varrick didn't know was that the gas pedal was stuck on the floor, and as soon as the engine came on, it started revving up wildly. Within seconds, smoke started emitting from the engine. Flames spurted out of the pipes. The mobile shook violently with Zhu Li in it. The sound coming from the engine was so loud, the window in the office shattered to pieces.

Before Varrick could even yell at Zhu Li to shut off the mobile -

BAM!

The engine's belt snapped, and the entire engine shut off automatically as a safety measure.

Both Varrick and Zhu Li sat dumbfounded. They were in completely shocked.

But they weren't as shocked as Prince Wu, who came out of the bathroom naked, holding his clothes to his crotch so that his "little wu" wasn't exposed to the world.

"What the heck just happened?!" Wu asked in a shout.

Varrick, snapping himself out of his fear induced 'waking coma' smiled and pointed at the fugly car.

Wu, happy, gave Varrick a double thumbs up -

Dropping his clothes in the process.

Varrick immediately passed out in shock.

Zhu Li however…perhaps she stared at Wu's 'little wu' (which was anything but little) for too long.

* * *

><p><em>If you want something bad enough, you've got to make a bold move. <em>

_I have an update on this saying. "Make sure you clear the bold move with the lives that it's going to affect." _

_Avatar Aang had to get everyone on 'The day of black sun' to agree to a suicide mission. _

_Avatar Korra had to crank a couple of elbows to make sure no one ever made fun of her or Asami. _

_And Iknik Blackstone Varrick…_

_He worked President Raiko for 5,000 yuans to make sure Zhu Li didn't have to work in a strip club every again. _

_I got this editorial piece approved by my wife. _

_Not sure if I got it approved with Raiko…_

_…_

_I know, it's complicated. _

_-Varrick_


End file.
